


Blueberry Macadamia, Right?

by CuteAsANewt



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Blueberry Muffin, Confessions, Cyrus give the muffins to TJ, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteAsANewt/pseuds/CuteAsANewt
Summary: Cyrus gives TJ the muffins he made for him after loosing their bet.





	Blueberry Macadamia, Right?

Cyrus was running late to school. He practically sprinted down the hall, trying not to drop the large tupperware full of muffins he was cradling in his arms. He almost made it to his locker without incident until he bumped into Andi, the muffins slipping out of his grasp.

Luckily, Andi had quick reflexes and caught them. She handed the muffins to him, giving him a quizzical and amused look.

“You’re in a hurry this morning.”

“I overslept,” Cyrus replied obviously frazzled. “I didn’t even have time to eat breakfast. I’m going to be late to home room if I don’t get going.” He opened his locker as he spoke and was currently shoving the container of muffins on top of some papers.

“Are those the blueberry macadamia muffins you made last night? Why not eat one of those on your way to class since you didn’t have breakfast.” Andi suggested.

“Can’t, they’re not for me. They’re for TJ.”

Andi raised an eyebrow. “You brought homemade baked goods for TJ? That’s very… kind.”

Cyrus didn’t have time to deal with the implication he heard behind Andi’s statement. “It’s not like that. Not that I don’t want- well, I mean- I lost a bet. I don’t have time to explain right now, I have two minutes to get to class. I’ve never been tardy and I don’t plan to start now.” He said as he shut his locker.

Andi just chuckled and shook her head, “Alright, see you at lunch.”

Cyrus was already a few feet down the hall but yelled “See ya!” over his shoulder as he hurried towards his classroom, making it in just as the final bell rang.

 

* * *

 

Cyrus bolted out of his third period class to ensure he was at the cafeteria early. He wanted to beat TJ so he could hide the muffins and surprise him. He sat at an empty table, searching for the tall basketball player in the crowd of people leaving the cafeteria line with trays of food. His leg bounced anxiously next to the muffins he put on the bench next to him. 

Finally, his eyes caught TJ, nearly a full head taller than the other middle schoolers around him. 

“TJ!” Cyrus grinned as TJ’s eyes locked onto his own. TJ nodded his head in greeting and walked over to Cyrus’s table.

“Hey, Underdog!” TJ took a second to just stare at Cyrus as they smiled at each other, a second longer than most people would consider normal. TJ took a sharp breath and broke the silence “I know _you’re_ the one who owes _me_ a muffin, I haven’t forgotten our bet you know, but I got something for ya.” He tossed a muffin in Cyrus’s direction, letting out a breathy laugh as Cyrus shrieked and reflexively caught the muffin. “Chocolate chocolate chip, right?” He smirked.

Cyrus felt his stomach flip and smirked back. He nodded then put the tupperware on top of the table. “Blueberry macadamia.” he said, his smile growing wider as he took in TJ’s reaction. It wasn’t often Cyrus was able to throw TJ off guard like this and he felt a mixture of pride and affection swirl in his gut.

TJ’s mouth hung open in surprise for a minute before his expression turned into a soft smile. “You made these yourself?”

Cyrus melted at the softness in TJ’s voice. TJ didn’t show this side of himself enough. It suited him, Cyrus thought. He tried to compose himself before he spoke. “Well, yeah. Your choice of muffin was  _ impossible  _ to find anywhere. But a bet’s a bet. I’m a man of my word.”

TJ smirked and nodded as he sat down next to Cyrus where the muffins once were. “Mind if I have one now?” he asked, pointing towards the container.

“Of course. They are yours, after all.”

TJ smiled and reached over Cyrus to grab a muffin. He glanced over at Cyrus one last time with a smile before sinking his teeth into the muffin, eating almost half of it in one bite. “Oh man, Cyrus, this is so good. I can’t believe you made it yourself.” he said with his mouth full, accidentally spitting crumbs on the table. Cyrus cursed himself for finding the sight adorable instead of disgusting. He was in deep.

Just then, Andi, Buffy, and Jonah joined them at the table. 

“So, the famous blueberry macadamia nut muffins are a hit I take it?” Andi asked, watching TJ pop the last half of the muffin in his mouth. She looked at him in disgust, “Ugh TJ slow down, you’re gonna choke. And you’re making a mess” she gestured at the crumbs in front of them.

Buffy seemed surprised and looked between TJ and Cyrus, her eyebrows raised. “Blueberry macadamia, huh?” She finally said with a knowing glint in her eyes. Both boys blushed. “You made those, Cyrus? For TJ?”

TJ wiped the crumbs off his hands on his jeans then flung an arm around Cyrus's shoulders. “Yeah, he did. He’s a man of his word.” TJ smiled down at Cyrus.

Cyrus unconsciously leaned closer into TJ. “Yeah, I am. A bet’s a bet.”

“Can we try them?” Jonah asked, gesturing at the muffins.

Cyrus looked up at TJ for permission. TJ shrugged and nodded. Cyrus passed out the muffins to his friends, smiling with anticipation. He was excited to see their reactions as well. He was so glad that the muffins turned out okay. He had to substitute a few ingredients and he definitely got some egg shell in the batter, but based on TJ’s response, they came out perfect. 

His smile grew as his friends all took a bite of their muffins. Andi was obviously trying to keep a straight face. She looked up at Cyrus with a weak smile and forced out an “mmmm” as she swallowed the bite. Next to her Jonah tried to stealthily spit out his bite in his napkin. Buffy was the only one to speak, “Ugh, Cyrus, what was your secret ingredient, dirt?”

Buffy felt a sharp pain on her shin and looked over at TJ when she realized he had kicked her. TJ was practically snarling at her. “Don’t listen to her, Underdog. She’s just jealous she can’t bake like you.” His arm instinctively tightened around Cyrus. 

Buffy continued to stare at TJ, making him uncomfortable. He could practically see the gears turning in her head as she took in the scene unfolding in front of her. She laughed once under her breath and said, “Wow. So this is happening, huh?”

TJ felt the blush spread from his neck up to his face. Cyrus mistook the silent conversation Buffy and TJ were having as the beginning of the two feuding and attempted to mediate. “Buffy’s right actually,” he said with a laugh, “I did take a lot of creative liberty with this recipe. I ended up using some questionable substitutes for ingredients I didn’t have.”

“Well, _I_ still think they turned out great.” TJ said and he began to eat a second muffin as if to prove his point. “Actually,” he grinned down at Cyrus, “how do you feel about another bet?”

Cyrus perked up at that. “Ooo, I’m intrigued! Continue.”

“A muffin bake off. I bet I can make a better muffin than you. Loser has to buy the winner dinner at The Spoon.”

“Oh, you are SO on!”

Andi and Buffy shared a look, amused at their best friend’s obvious flirting.

Jonah smiled brightly at the other boys and got the attention of everyone at their table when he said, “Wow, you know, I didn’t see this coming at first, but you guys really do make a great couple.”

Cyrus felt like his heart stopped. He had horror written all over his face as he stared at Jonah. “Oh, we’re not…” Cyrus trailed off, too uncomfortable and shocked to finish that sentence. What must TJ think? Had Cyrus been that obvious about his crush?

Jonah’s bright smile was immediately replaced with a look of guilt. “Oh, I’m sorry! I just assumed… I mean, TJ’s arm _has_ been around you this whole time…”

Cyrus braced himself, preparing to feel TJ’s arm fly off him in disgust. To his surprise, he felt TJ’s grip tighten as he TJ said, “We’re close. Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean Cyrus is gay.”

An awkward silence filled the table. It was too uncomfortable for Cyrus to bear. He couldn’t see any other way out of this situation. “Um, actually, TJ, I am. Gay, I mean. I’m gay.” Cyrus cringed as he said that. Not that he was ashamed, but the word still felt foreign in his mouth. Plus, this was not how he planned on coming out to TJ. 

Another 30 seconds or so of silence passed again as Cyrus’s words hung in the air. He braced himself, expecting the worst although rationally he know TJ would be okay with it. 

“Oh.” TJ finally said. “That’s fine too.”

Cyrus slowly nodded, ruminating on TJ’s response, replaying it in his head a few times. “Cool. Thanks.”

TJ nodded in response. His arm still hadn’t left Cyrus’s shoulders. 

They all began eating their lunch again, but the awkwardness of what just happened still lingered. Cyrus felt TJ’s’ hand slip a little and realized TJ was sweating. A lot. And he wasn’t eating.

He looked up at TJ, concerned. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” He finally unwrapped himself from Cyrus. “Um, I’ll be right back. Bathroom.” He said as he speed walked away from the table.

As soon as he was out of view, Cyrus turned to his friends with a panicked look. “Help!”

Andi and Buffy both reached forward to grab his hands. “Cyrus, you’re going to be okay.” Buffy said as Andi emphatically nodded her head in agreement.

Cyrus was still freaking out. “Do you think he’s weirded out that I’m gay? I didn’t mean for him to find out like this.”  
Jonah cringed and wrung his hands. “I’m so sorry Cy-guy. I didn’t mean to out you like that. I honestly thought you guys were, ya know… together.”

Cyrus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he looked at Jonah with as calm a face as he could muster. “Don’t sweat it JB. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was an honest mistake.” They shared a soft smile. Cyrus sighed. “But what if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore? He probably thinks I like him.”

Andi squeezed his hands and then gave him a sympathetic look. “Cyrus, come on, be honest. You DO like him though, don’t you?”

Cyrus’s face fell but he nodded slowly. “...Yeah.” he let out a dry laugh. “Of course I do. What’s not to like about him?” He looked up, giving a weak smile to his three best friends who were beaming at him. “I just… I hope this didn’t ruin things. I want to stay friends with him. I’m fine being just friends with him." He fidgeted with his hands for a minute and then added, "How likely do you think it is he doesn’t know about my crush?”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Cyrus, I love you but you are an idiot. TJ is obviously into you too.”

Cyrus scoffed. “No he’s not.”

“Cyrus. I am like, 100% sure he is.”

Cyrus’s brows furrowed as he stared at Buffy. “Explain.”

“He’s even more obvious than you are, Cyrus! Everyone knows he likes you! You seem to be the only one who doesn’t know.”

“It’s true,” Andi said, backing up Buffy. “Even Jonah noticed.”

Jonah nodded. “Yeah dude. I thought you’d been dating for like the past month.”

Cyrus just stared at them all with his mouth wide open. 

“What should I do now?” He said, once he found his voice again.

“Go find TJ and tell him what an oblivious idiot you are!”

Cyrus nodded as he got up. He looked back at his friends before leaving. “Thanks, guys.”

“Go!” Andi laughed, shooing him in the direction TJ went.

 

* * *

 

Cyrus found TJ in the boy’s bathroom, splashing water on his face and muttering something to himself. Before Cyrus could make out what TJ was saying, TJ noticed his presence. 

“Oh, hey Underdog! Sorry, just, I noticed I had some food on my face and I was just washing it off. Gotta stay looking fresh, you know.” He gave Cyrus his signature cocky smirk.

Cyrus chuckled at TJ before his face turned more serious and he said, “TJ, I- did I make you feel weird out there? You know, telling you that I’m gay?”

Cyrus anxiously fidgeted with his fingers as he spoke and just like that, TJ’s overly confident exterior disappeared as he felt the need to reach out and comfort Cyrus. “No, no Cyrus, I meant it out there when I said I’m fine with it.” TJ grabbed Cyrus’s upper arm and gently squeezed it as he looked into Cyrus’s eyes, trying to communicate his sincerity to Cyrus. 

Cyrus felt himself relax. He knew TJ didn’t hate him but it was nice to be sure. 

“But,” TJ continued, “why hadn’t you ever told me before? Did you think I wouldn’t accept you?”

“No, not at all.” this time it was Cyrus attempting to radiate sincerity with his gaze. “I didn’t tell you before because,” Cyrus broke eye contact, suddenly interested in the tile pattern on the floor. “I don’t know…”

It was silent for a minute before TJ said, “It was really nice of you to make those muffins for me.”

“Well, yeah, I owed you. Like we said before, a bet’s a bet.” Cyrus said, looking back up at TJ, unsure of where this conversation was heading.

“You put a lot of work into them. It was really thoughtful.”

“Yeah, well. You would have done the same for me.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

There was another moment of silence as TJ stared at Cyrus with a look Cyrus couldn’t quite place.

“You didn’t make those muffins because we’re just good friends, did you? Those weren’t just friendship muffins.” TJ looked at Cyrus as if challenging him.

Cyrus felt himself fill with nerves. This is it, he thought to himself. But what if Buffy and Andi were wrong? What if TJ didn’t like him? He was filled with doubt and fear and so he just started rambling. “TJ, I- I don't know what a 'friendship muffin' is, but we ARE friends. I love being your friend. I love spending time with you. I think you’re so cool. But just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I have a crush on every straight guy who’s nice to me-”

“I’m not straight.”

Oh. That changes things, Cyrus thought. He couldn’t seem to speak. He just stared. TJ looked tired, and almost like he was pleading with Cyrus.

“Come on Cyrus, you can’t deny that there’s been something going on between us for months now. It’s not just me, is it? You feel it too, right?”

TJ’s eyes were searching his. His voice was confident but Cyrus had never seen TJ’s face so scared and vulnerable.

Cyrus took a shaky breath and realized how close they were. He felt his palms start to sweat. “No. It’s not just you.”

A small smile danced across TJ’s lips and he nodded his head. “I didn’t think so.”

Cyrus felt TJ’s hands brush against his own, and he adjusted his palms and interlocked his fingers with TJ’s. He looked down at their hands, then back up at TJ who was still smiling at him. Cyrus smiled wide in response, as he began to take in what was happening. TJ and him… Cyrus shook his head in disbelief. “I did feel it too. I noticed something going on between us. I thought it was just wishful thinking though. I just couldn’t allow myself to believe that you could ever…” He looked up at TJ, still unable to believe that TJ liked him back.

“Well, I do.” TJ said as if reading his mind.

“I’m sorry I was such an oblivious idiot.”

TJ chuckled and brought their interlocked hands up to his face, gently kissing the back of Cyrus’s hand. “Hey, we’re both idiots.”

They stared at each other in a silent daze until they heard a bell ring. Not breaking eye contact, Cyrus dreamily said, “Huh. Guess lunch is over.”

TJ snapped out of the daze he was in. “Oh no, Cyrus you’re going to be late to your next class! I’m so sorry, you’re perfect never-been-tardy record-”

Cyrus shook his head, his eyes never once leaving TJ’s. “I don’t care.” he said. 

TJ relaxed and pulled Cyrus into a hug, rubbing his face in Cyrus’s soft hair. They stayed like that until they heard the final bell.

“But… we should probably get going.” Cyrus said, pulling away.

TJ nodded. “Can I walk you to class?” he offered, extending his hand?

“I’d be honored.” Cyrus said as he grabbed it.

They strolled down the hallway, hand in hand, and Cyrus was only a little anxious about his impending tardy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting and barely edited it, hope it's okay! After seeing the text that Cyrus actually made the muffins for TJ, I just had to write how it would go down when he gives them to TJ.  
>  Let me know if you liked it!  
> I post some fan fictions on my tumblr, homosexualearthworm, as well. Feel free to check that out too.


End file.
